What Do You Do
by ambarina
Summary: What do you do when lose everything? What happens when you hide things from your past that need to be told? What happens when you have nothing to lose and nothing to gain. May have a couple pairing yet not big on writing Rom. where both still stay alive.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"No!" screamed the voice of a terrified women. Her voice broke through the screams and moans of the dying villages, but it fazed not the sword that headed straight at her husband.  
Her daughter ran toward the fallen body of the man not twenty feet in front of her. The young girl's emotionless face stared at her father's body. Small delicate hands that have never known true work held the dead man's rough callused hands. Her small pink lips moved silently. It was as if she were praying. Smoky blue eyes stared at the warrior that had slain this man.  
"So you wish to die like that man there?" the warrior laughed as the emotionless girl dropped her father's hand and picked up a blood soaked sword.  
Raven hair filtered through the wind as the girl stared at him. She held up the blood soak sword that had slain many that night. The girl's thin mother rushed over to her side and yanked the sword out of her daughter's hands.  
Gray eyes flashed at the warrior that had slain her husband, "Get away from us!" she yelled in a trembling voice.  
The warrior laughed at the feeble woman that shielded her daughter, "Stupid woman."  
Gary eyes went wide as the sword of the warrior pressed against her milk white skin. The warrior's brown eyes hardened as the woman flinched and moved her arms tighter about her small daughter.  
The sword of the warrior traced lightly about her skin, making thin trails of blood. The warrior's sword paused briefly before he pushed into the woman's body. Her eyes went wide as the pain enveloped her.  
Her arms loosened around her daughter as her red blood flowed toward the ground in puddles yet she never let go. She dropped her head on top of her daughter's making her brown hair fall across the girl's face.  
The warrior laughed coldly and watched with cold brown eyes as the women whispered to her daughter, "Live. You must live. Life is precious and for you it has only begun. Do not become like your father and I was before we had met. Do not become what you were. I'm sorry that we could not protect you fully. I love you," she whispered painfully as she died.  
The woman's dead weight pushed the emotionless raven-haired girl down. Not once did the girl's smoky blue eyes express any emotion. The warrior looked at the blood soaked girl in front of him and brought his sword up in a striking position.  
He hesitated. The lack of any emotion her face and eyes made the man shiver. Never before has he ever seen a person that looked like this. Dropping his arm he walked away into the smoke-filled horizon. For one reason or another he left that girl alive. By now she would probably be the only living person in that village.  
He knew it was foolish to do something like this, but he could not bring himself the kill that child even though it had been his orders. All this slaughter and the girl that was supposed to be dead wasn't.  
He smirked slightly as he thought about the tantrum that his master was going to throw when he found out that the girl was still alive.  
She in intrigues me, he thought. No one has ever been able to do that and still live. One day she might become something greater but until then he would wait. 


	2. Chapter One part One

Hello! I have another chapter for your delightful eyes. Anyway I am soooo sorry that I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter.  
  
So it has be so long since last updated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters I am just borrowing them. They belong to (someone help me with the name please) so please don't sue. I'm just a high school kid who likes to write.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Waking was slow and painful as I remembered what had happened. Last night came flooding back as unwanted memories that would never leave came to me. My mother and father had died right before my eyes and my mother had forbidden me to do the one thing that would have saved her.  
She didn't want me to become a killer again and I knew that if I picked up a sword I would revert to my past self that had been me three years ago. Shaking the burning images that I had thought I locked away, I walked out of my house.  
Later that night I had somehow gotten back to my house. Since my mother and father had spelled a protection spell around it, it was still standing.  
Walking outside I lost the emotionless mask I usually wore around people when I saw the carnage that had been created. My smoky blue eyes took in all the villagers' dead bodies. No one had survived and I briefly wondered why had the Ninth Tribe attacked us. We had been a peaceful village that had never sought any kind of trouble. I also wondered why I had not been killed too. For a brief moment I thought I saw something that resembled amusement and fear as he had held the sword aloft my head. Then he hesitated and walked away. Shaking my head to relieve the pain that was shooting through it I picked up an old shovel that had been my father's. I was going to bury our dead and put them to rest.  
  
I managed to put thirty souls to rest before I had to stop. I couldn't take it any more. My hands were bleeding from the strenuous workout and the emotional pain was too high.  
Three years ago none of this would have bothered me. Back then though I had been heartless. I had taken after my parents without even realizing what I was doing. Again I pushed back those memories. I had promised myself I would never again let my self remember the awful things I had once done.  
I couldn't believe I was digging the graves for the people I had known all my life. I had grown and played with the children of this village and now I was laying their souls to rest, by their parents' sides.  
I went over to my parents' bodies and took their cold dead hands in to my small delicate hand. For a brief moment in time nothing happened and then something passed through them to me.  
My powers and strength were now complete, I thought as I still held onto my parents' hands. The last of my inheritance was in me now and there was no turning back. I had never wanted nor cared for the strength and power I had finally just inheritance. I had been happy and just find with what I had had when I was born.  
Silent tears fell from my eyes as I finally released my parents' hands from mine own. For the first time in fifteen long years emotion whirled around in my lifeless eyes. It was like a storm that was threatening to break through.  
Not being able to take it anymore I threw back my head and let out all my anger and grief in my animal-like howl of grief. I knew the scream had to travel for miles but I didn't care as my exhaustion finally took over and I passed out. 


	3. Chapter One part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters I am just borrowing them. They belong to (someone help me with the name please) so please don't sue. I'm just a high school kid who likes to write.  
  
Chapter One (part Two)  
  
My students, my wife, and I heard the pain filled animal-like howl that had echoed for miles. We saw the village the scream had come for and we understood. Nothing stood. Everything except for a single house had been burned to the ground. Dead bodies littered the ground in straight rows.  
There were about thirty dug up graves and thirty more at least that needed to be buried. I gave a signal to my students that they were to finish the jobs and my wife and I searched the town to find out who had made that terrible scream.  
It didn't take us long to find out to whom the scream had belonged to. In the middle of the village square sat a young girl who looked to be about fifteen.  
I nodded to my wife and I went back to my men. My wife would know what needed to be done.  
  
My heart wrenched at the sight of the young woman. Her face was wet from previously shed tears but her eyes were dry. It was as if she no longer had anything else to cry out.  
Seeing this pain filled lonely girl made me remember my own village. Miroku who was now my husband had found me to be the only survivor of the village. He had found me clutching the body of my little brother. A man in a white baboon suit and a hoard of demons had attacked our village. That day I vowed that I would get revenge for my village. Since that day I have trained all my heart, soul, and body.  
I walked silently to the young girl and asked, "Are you the only survivor."  
In a slightly musical voice she whispered, "Yes."  
"Who did this?"  
She turned her heard to me when I asked this and I was shocked. Her eyes were emotionless. It was like she had been stripped of all emotion. And like her eyes, her face betrayed no emotion as she answered, "The ninth tribe."  
I was disturbed when I heard this. The ninth tribe was a group of warriors that never let anything survive. They were known for their merciless attitudes to humans and they were controlled by the demon named Naraku.  
Slowly she got up and I saw that she was rather tall for how young she looked. Trying for a different subject I asked, "How old are you?"  
"Fifteen," she whispered.  
I motioned for her to follow me as I asked again, "What is your name?"  
"Kagome," she answered, "Yours?"  
I smiled as she asked this. At least her voice wasn't as emotionless as her eyes and face, but it was very close. "Sango and my husband up there is Miroku. His students finished digging your people's graves."  
"Thanks," she whispered in the same tone as before.  
  
As my wife walked over, I was surprised at the young girl who walked with her. Her eyes were emotionless and her face was a frozen mask of indifference. She was tall for someone who looked so young and she walked with an unearthly grace. It was unreal.  
Her emotionless blue eyes seemed to whirl in clouds of foggy smoke making them appear to be an unusual smoky blue. Her raven black hair was unusual too. It was black yet it appeared as if there were strands of silver.  
"Guys this is Kagome, Kagome this is my husband Miroku and his students; Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo. Inuyasha is half dog demon and half- human, Kouga is the prince of the wolf tribe, and Hojo is a normal human who is studying to be a monk like my husband.  
Kagome through the introductions just nodded and said nothing. Her eyes flickered with a type of recognition when Inuyasha's name was mentioned but that was all. Other than that there was no emotion in those strange smoky blue eyes.  
My wife smiled slightly at me and then took Kagome to wash up. Lately my wife and I had been on bad terms. We fought with each other a lot and then we never really settled our differences. We had been together for five years and Sango still trained with a vigilance that far surpassed any of my students.  
I was surprised at her determination when we first had met and at first we only got married for name only because a woman traveling with four men didn't keep her good name for long.  
Our travels were known through out the land and Sango only traveled with us because we were all looking for the same man. A man named Naraku who had somehow destroyed our once happy life.  
  
Please Review. If I don't have more than five reviews I am just gonna quite this story. K? 


	4. Chapter Two

Hello! I know it has been since like forever since I last updated. Sorry but even though I know it only takes a couple minutes I have to say I'm kinda lazy and I get too caught up in what other authors write.  
  
Ooops. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I know it is short.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters I am just borrowing them. They belong to (someone help me with the name please) so please don't sue. I'm just a high school kid who likes to write.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
The girl came back with a small yellow bag that bulged with items. Something bothered me about this girl yet at the same time intrigued me. Never before had I seen a human or demon that displayed so little emotions.  
  
That is unless you count my 'dear' half-brother. Unlike me he was whole demon and Lord of the Western Lands. He was merciless in battles and killed with out a conscious.  
We hated each other. A little while back he just ignored me until he found out that I had something he had coveted for a very long time. I had the Tetsegia, which had been commissioned from my father's fang. Now though the sword was mine and my brother hated that. Actually if he had had his way I wouldn't even be here today.  
Back to the girl. She was a strange creature. After she had cleaned up with Sango, she had gone back to her village and gotten some things from her house.  
It bothered me that her house had been the only thing standing and it bothered me she was the only one out of a hundred or more villagers that was left alive.  
Turning my stare away from Kagome, I saw Sango and Miroku fighting. With out even having to strain my ears I heard everything they said.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V. "Why not!" Sango shouted at me.  
"Because I will not having another woman so set out on revenge that she forgets the finer things in life." I said in much calmer voice than my dark haired vixen of a wife.  
Her dark eyes when narrow at what I said and I knew what was coming, "Just because I train with determination does NOT mean that I am in any way set on revenge. Yes I want revenge, but so do the rest of these children that you have taken under your wing. What is one more?"  
"She is a young woman who probably has never laid a finger on a weapon and I want it to stay that way. There are too many humans in this world that fight to kill and only kill. You started to be like that."  
"I was NEVER like that and you know it!"  
I ran my cursed hand through my hair and sighed, this would go on for hours if it weren't stopped.  
"Pay attention dammat!" Sango shouted. Everyone turned their attention to us now. Sango rarely lost her control like this and when she did something bad would normally happen.  
Without anyone knowing it the girl named Kagome walked up to us and put her hand softly on Sango's. Somehow this had a calming effect on her but what she said surprised me even more, "I do not need anyone's help. I can protect myself just find and anyway my mother told me not to go out for revenge. Both my mother and father knew what was going to happen but they did not stop it. Fate cannot be controlled.  
"Sango," she said softly, "I have no intention of learning how to fight. If it can be avoided I never want to touch a weapon, but thanks, no one has ever stood up for me before."  
I shot a surprised glance at the girl as she laid out a pallet close to the fire. Never before had anyone of us seen a young girl like this.  
Somehow I knew that this was going to be a very strange few years.  
  
Please Review. Please Review. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter Three

Hello! Another update. I would have updated sooner but ff.net for some reason looked me out of the site for five days. Anyone else have trouble? By the way does any one actually read these author note things?  
  
I am now reposting this chapter because of some strange reason it was messed up yesterday.  
  
Bye!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters I am just borrowing them. They belong to…uhhhhh…someone, so please don't sue. I'm just a high school kid who likes to write.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Night seemed to fall more quickly in these parts of the country. So we couldn't even move out of the village. Hojo had already made a campfire and the strange girl Kagome was already down on her pallet as I nodded off to Hojo to put up a protection barrier.  
"Hojo you and Kouga will have first watch. Inuyasha you and I will have the last watch and when my husband gets back we'll leave."  
With that said I laid down on my own pallet to get some much needed sleep. The girl Kagome brought up a strange feeling inside me. She was only ten years younger than I was yet I felt protective over her. Sort of like how I had once felt about Kohaku.  
God I still can't believe I had been the only one left alive. I had fought and almost died. When I had first met Miroku and his students I had tried to kill them. Later we had married in name only. I loved him yes, but I only loved him in the way I would a big brother. I loved all Miroku's students. They were like family to me. They were the only family I had left with me.  
Something else bothered me. Kagome somehow had managed to control my anger at Miroku with a touch of her hand. There was much more than what met the eye to Kagome. I felt a strong power within her yet it was binded. It was like she had binded it on purpose but the only people I knew who did that were people who had decided to take the life of a warrior.  
This strange Kagome girl had the strength of a warrior but the soul of a miko. Realizing I was getting nowhere with this line of thought I decided to get some sleep. The answers would come in time.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
The fire was crackling gently as I lay there listening to these strange people flitting quietly about. For the second time in my life I was in the company of demons and humans alike. I do not think this was want my mother meant when she told me to live, but I really didn't care.  
I really didn't want to. I had just lost all the people I had ever cared about but killing myself really hadn't flitted across my mind. My life may suck at the moment but it had been worse, at least now I was in the company of others that understood pain.  
I have decided that I wouldn't tell them of my past. I didn't want to scare them away and I knew I would if I told them. I tended to scare many away when they found out who I had once been.  
After figuring this out I quietly went to sleep.  
  
Kouga's P.O.V.  
  
The beautiful strange girl that seemed to have dropped from the very heavens themselves had finally gone to sleep. With my keen wolf-like hearing I could hear her gentle breathing.  
For a few moments something had bothered this beautiful strange girl. Earlier she had smelt like she had had no emotion, which was a puzzle. There was only one person I knew who could smell like he had had no emotion, as well as express none was demon. I had only met him once and that once had been enough.  
As Hojo and I took first watch I made a decision. That girl would be mine even if I had to go to the ends of the earth. She was so beautiful and she smelt so wonderful when she wasn't trying to stay emotionless. She smells like sakura blooms and vanilla after a brief summer shower. She also had a strong aura that if harnessed she could become quite powerful.  
Yes, indeed she would be quite a wonderful mate.  
  
Again please review. 


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters I am just borrowing them. They belong to…uhhhhh…someone, so please don't sue. I'm just a high school kid who likes to write.  
  
Chapter four  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
The sun wasn't even up when I awoke. At first I was confused to were I was until I faintly heard the rustling of moving cloth over my head. On instinct I shot up and grabbed the thing that had awoken me.  
In my befuddled state I had automatically picked up a rather sharp stick.  
Shaking my head I heard my name spoken very quietly.  
"Kagome," someone rich contrello voice spoke.  
Raising my smoky blue eyes up in confusion I saw that I had pinned down Inuyasha to a tree. Thankfully no one else was awake.  
"Sorry," I murmured as I dropped the stick to the ground.  
He grinned and said, "Happens all the time."  
I raised my eyebrow at this but said nothing as he laughed softy at my expression, "I didn't mean to wake you I was trying to wake Sango."  
I looked over to the small form of a woman I barely knew but felt strangely drawn to. It was like the wake a sibling was bonded to his or her own sibling, if you get my meaning.  
"Leave her be, she is very weary and tired. I'll take watch with you." This time it was him who raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Just because I said I didn't want to touch a weapon didn't mean that I can't defend myself."  
He chuckled and said, "Trust me, I believe you. I sense that there is more than meets the eye with you young one."  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V  
  
Nothing else was said as we said into the starry night to watch the dawn slowly approach. The fire died out before anyone started to stir. Sango was the first to wake and quietly scolded us when she realized that I didn't wake her.  
Kagome came to my rescue and said that she had told me no to wake her because she seemed to weary and needed the extra sleep.  
Miroku didn't come back to camp until about mid-morning and nothing was said as we left. Hojo dispelled the protection barrier and we moved out. It wouldn't take very long to reach the next village. If all went well we could get their before night fall but if our group was attack by a lower-level demon than we would have to wait till morning to enter the village.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Luckily Lady Luck was on our side when we set out. We weren't attacked by any demons and we made it to the next village before it was too late to use the front gates. That girl, Kagome, was as quite as ever yet she seemed to be regaining some life as we went along.  
Once again Miroku got us a free night of room and board at one of the best inns in town. I've given up caring how he did it. When we first married I cared, but now I'm just tired.  
No matter what anyone said I've made my mind up to help the strange girl named Kagome, that we found mere hours ago.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
I knew my wife was planning on something but for the life of me I couldn't even fathom on to why. Kagome had said it herself that she had no wish to be taught martial arts, but the way she said it puzzled me.  
It was rarer than a day to find someone who was not set on revenge. I knew Sango was and I had, in a way, help fuel that burning want for revenge. Anymore now I believed that was all she lived for.  
Inuyasha's wife had been killed and he betrayed, then there was Hojo who had had a sister who had been so utterly mind wrecked by the demon named Naraku, that she had killed herself, and Kouga had had his entire pack killed. Then there was Sango who had had her entire village slaughtered and her brother had been killed before her very eyes. The air rip was my curse and it had taken the life of my father and grandfather and who eventually take mine.  
Now there was Kagome who from what I had seen had just lost her entire village, yet I didn't understand how she survived. The Ninth Tribe killed all, never before had I heard of a case where there was a survivor.  
Shaking all unpleasant thoughts for my head I tried to relax. My students were already about to get to bed and I vaguely realized that Kagome had left the room soon time ago before I fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Chapter Five

Sorry it has been so long since last update. Hope you enjoy new chapter. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this story. I just enjoy messing with characters. (  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
I left the room as soon as I sensed the demon. I know they all noticed I left, but I quickly unbound my powers so I could make the village fall into a dreamless sleep. As long as no one themselves was a miko or for that matter a demon, they'd all be sound asleep within minutes.  
  
As quietly as I could, I walked out into the drizzle that had started. Even through the rain I could see quite clearly. There was much that the people I were traveling with, did not know.  
  
For one I was one of the last remaining people of my race, I was a miko and I had more training in my fifteen years of life than a fully-grown warrior had. I had the knowledge of my mother, father, aunt, grandfather, grandmother, and my great grandfather who was the oldest and fiercest.  
  
I had been trained since I was 5 to kill and destroy demons and their property, be that human, house, or animal. I used to not care until I came upon..  
  
Suddenly I was brought out of my reverie of thoughts as a clawed hand wrapped around my throat. Quickly without even thinking about it, I wrapped my power around matter to form two daggers so I could shoved them into the hand that was holding me. Unfortunately for me he saw my movements and threw me none to gently to the wet ground.  
  
Looking up at my foe I gasped as I saw him. A demon lord with silver hair and piercing, elegant, cold golden eyes looked at me. Unbidden a memory came back to me.  
  
I was standing within a circle of burning houses. Body's littered the ground of the human village. This was the last assignment I would ever do (even though I had not known it at the time). I was tired of all this carnage and my parents were shunning me.  
Power started to wield up in me as another attack came from the puny humans that were under the protection of the Demon Lord of the West. I knew I was losing control of my actions and I also knew no one would survive if they continued forward.  
Suddenly everything went red and I knew I was no longer in control. My great grandfather had once again found a way to control me.  
For a few moments I tried to fight back until the humans attacked.  
For a while I knew nothing and when I came back to myself I realized that I was holding the dying body of a young human girl.  
For the first time in my life, I held tears in my eyes as she looked at me and smiled. The human girl that I had just destroyed the life of smiled and said, "You had pretty eyes. Never let them change again."  
Then the girl died and out of the sky came a silver haired angel. I tried to look up but I suddenly felt weak and I knew that this silver haired angel was no angel.  
As I started to fall into oblivion he said in a cold uncaring voice, "You had slain your last human. If this does not kill you I will come and fight you till the death."  
  
"You," I whispered as panic filled my smoky blue eyes. For a moment I felt nothing but fear as he stood over me and then my old calm came back to me.  
  
Pushing my self up I crouched into an offensive stance as I prepared to attack. The Demon Lord looked amused for a second before I attacked. I tried for a quick stab but had not expected the armor.  
  
For some reason it escaped my attention. Losing my balance I fell backward and dropped my weapons making them instantly disappear. I couldn't regain my footing fast enough as he came at me at lightening speed.  
  
He did not kill me as he promised me so long ago, but instead went around me and held me tightly by the chest and throat.  
  
So quietly that I had to strain my ears he said, "You bond your power and I now know why. You can't control it and it is slowly killing your soul when you unbind it. You were not yourself when you attacked the village I protected.  
  
"Yet even so I still blame you," he said all this as he slowly traced and invisible line on my neck.  
  
"I will kill you one day but until then you are mine to destroy, young miko." And then he sliced a part of my next and at the same time knocked me out.  
  
Please review and thanks to those who already have reviewed! 


	8. chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just enjoy playing around with the characters.  
  
Can anyone tell me how to accept anonymous reviewers. I have no ideal how. Please help. Enjoy the story. I know it's been forever and I'll try to update Chaos tomorrow or the next day. School starts back up and with that more testing. What fun! (Yeah right!) Enjoy and I hope I have repeated my self in this chapter from the last chapter. Please review!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
As Kouga shook me awake, I saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome. The sight I saw shocked me. Kagome was wet with blood smeared all over her. It looked as if she had been in a fight.  
When I looked up to question Inuyasha, I saw an enkindled rage in them. Turning my head toward Kouga I saw that he stayed far away from them as if Kagome was some giant bug.  
Walking toward her I saw the unmistakable mark of a demon on her neck. I took in a sharp breath when I realized that it was a mark of death. If she didn't die from the poison that was undoubtedly running through her veins, than she would be forever hunted and even considered the demon's property. Even if this was a death threat I still held some hope. It also meant no demon could touch her. Be that with good intentions or not. What puzzled me though was why Inuyasha was able to carry her.  
  
Inuyasha's P.O.V.  
  
I saw Sango's question in her eyes as I carried Kagome in the room and I even noticed the way she sucked in her breath when she had seen her neck.  
I knew she knew what had happened, but by whom she could only guess. I knew though because I was able to touch her with out causing myself harm  
I almost laughed when I remembered Kouga's face as he was repelled by the barrier that protected her as well as would cause her harm. He had looked as if the world had just ended when he had felt the power of another's claim. The only question that remained in my head as I sat her down on her unoccupied bed to be tended by Sango, was why did The Demon Lord of the West want with a human?  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
After we had all waken and my wife had cleaned Kagome I tried to treat her. I couldn't though. Something that was within her repelled my attempts and I could understand it. Even Hojo tried and failed.  
I noticed though that Kouga stayed as far away from her as possible and I thought nothing of it. At the moment my only concern was trying to keep this strange young girl alive.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I wanted to scream with pain every time someone so much as touched me, but my voice wouldn't work. It felt as if my entire body was burning with a fire that wouldn't be put out.  
I knew I was dying. I could feel his poison run through my veins as I kept hearing his voice promising me death no matter what happened.  
Suddenly when it felt as if my whole body would explode from the pain something inside of me snapped and I felt an immediate warmth flow through me. It was as gentle as a mother's hug and as strong as a parent's will and I knew without a doubt that I would be all right.  
My parent's where with me and I had unlocked my spiritual powers, now though I would have to learn to control it all over again.  
  
Hojo's P.O.V.  
  
We all felt immense relief when she awoke. Her face was starting to regain color again and she looked like she was no longer in pain. Something bothered me though.  
Why did her body reject body spiritual healing? It shouldn't have unless she was marked. Yet if that was the case then Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to hold her. Then again Kouga doesn't even go near her.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
After Hojo failed to heal her. Miroku, Hojo and Kouga all left the room to see if they could find anything. If her body didn't start to heal itself than she would die and no one would be able to help her.  
  
It was a true relief when she started to move around and regain her coloring. I like the girl and it would be a pity if she had died.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
It was almost two weeks before I was able to stand properly, then it was another week before I was strong enough to travel. His words still haunted me as the mark burned. My miko powers were fighting the demon blood within me. To say the least it was painful.  
  
I told no one though. I was used to immense amounts of pain.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
The child was worrying me. Ever since the attack back at the village she had been strangely quiet. Not that she was talkative in the first place, but it was unusual.  
  
Sango had come to me the other day and said about the same thing. Kagome usually would talk to Inuyasha or Sango, but now she kept to herself. I felt an internal battle within her and it was puzzling. I knew without a doubt that I had seen this kind of turmoil before, but I cannot remember who I had seen it within.  
  
She was walking ahead of us and was strangely alert. There was a movement in the trees that alerted Inuyasha, which alerted the rest of us, but I had the feeling that Kagome had already felt the presence of this familiar demon. 


	9. chapter seven

Kagome's P.O.V.

My body went blank and my body rigid as I felt his power. I knew who it was before I saw the silver of his hair. In the background I could her Inuyasha inhale sharply, but paid no attention to it.

All I was focused on was the demon lord standing before me in all his horrible glory. For a single moment I wondered what it would feel like if I were free but that thought was vanquished quickly when another bout of extreme pain raked through my body.

Gasping I knelt down and clutched my arms around my body. To the ones I traveled with I knew it looked like a gesture of submission. However that was not so and He knew it, unfortunately Inuyasha did not know this.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

When I felt my brother's presence, an uncontrollable fury built within me. When Kagome collapsed to the ground in submission to him, I lost was little self control I still possessed. So I did the first thing that came to mind, I attacked.

Of course my brother had expected this and countered with his green acid whip. I was just able to block it and jump out of the way. Luckily my friends had the sense to back away.All thoughts about exactly what would happen if I lost was released from my mind as I jumped in the fray. My mind was just about gone. If I kept this up I knew that I would transform into my alter ego. Vaguely I heard a voice call out to me, but I ignored it as my sword was batted from my clutches. In that instant I transformed fully and this time there was no going back.

Sango's P.O.V.

Everything happened so fast that I couldn't make sense of it. Kagome was on the ground gasping in pain and Inuyasha was fighting, what I assumed to be his brother, the Lord of the Western Lands. What I couldn't understand was why he was here.

My attention was drawn back to the battle and I realized with horror what was happening. Inuyasha was transforming and there would be no turning back if he did. I tried to call out to him, but it was already to late. He was lost to us.

Miroku's P.O.V.

As Inuyasha transformed I looked toward Kagome. She was panting in what I assumed to be pain. I realized that she was not in a position of submission, but Inuyasha hadn't and was now fighting a futile battle in which there was no hope. He had lost his mind and now would lose his body. My attention strayed to the battle and then back to Kagome as she was saying something I could just barely hear.

My eyes widened as I realized what she was saying and it was most definitely not a good thing. She was invoking blood magic, the most ancients of all magics and the most dangerous. There was definitely more than met the eyes to this young women.

Suddenly she looked up and my blood froze in my veins as I saw her eyes. They were blood red.


End file.
